No es Bueno, No es Malo, No es Nada
by Guezeluss
Summary: Si había algo de lo que Rick Sánchez no tuviera control, era de sus propios sentimientos; tan mal y enfermizos como él. C-137cest.


**NO ES BUENO, NO ES MALO; NO ES NADA**

 _Capítulo Único_

 **Notas:** Universo C-137; eventual C-137cest. Contiene spoilers y algo de drama. Los personajes _**no**_ me pertenecen, la historia _**sí**_.

 **.**

A lo largo de setenta años cometiendo lo peor que podría hacer un ser humano, Rick Sánchez por primera vez se estaba sintiendo como la mayor mierda que jamás haya existido en el universo.

No era para tanto, no era por nada que en tres días consecutivos se había emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia, vomitando sobre él mismo y todo a su alrededor, se siente aún más miserable que Morty y Jerry juntos, ah Morty… le jodía la cabeza el sólo hecho de recordar su nombre. Ni Unidad le jodía tanto como lo estaba haciendo Morty.

Después de mucho tiempo considerando lo malo que era el apegarse tanto a un Morty, al punto de ver la toxicidad materializada y darse cuenta que eso era realmente _enfermizo,_ le hizo revolver el estómago por mucho encima de las veces en las que fornicó con alienígenas de lo más grotescos. Ah, Rick Sánchez creía haber pasado por todo y haberlo visto todo, como un dios en su propio universo, viendo sus creaciones, controlando sus vidas y lo que podían hacer con ellas.

¿En qué momento eso se invirtió, y peor aún volverse en su contra?

En algún punto de su vida supo que esas cosas llamadas sentimientos (o instintos, como él prefería llamarles) lo traicionarían de alguna forma de la cual él esperaba tomar el control de la situación. Realmente no creyó que se sentiría como si lo hubieran violado por el culo; y Rick Sánchez por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, no tenía la situación bajo control.

—Hey Rick. —escucha esa molesta voz, cree que terminará enloqueciendo. —Mamá dice que ya dejes de beber y vayas a dormir, ya es muy tarde y dice que con tus gritos podrías despertar a los vecinos… y meternos en problemas, otra vez.

Abre de a poco sus ojos hinchados, lo primero que ve es esa silueta al borde de la entrada del garaje que, con tanto desprecio intenta quitar de su mente sin éxito; se da cuenta que por más que lo intente, jamás podrá borrar de su memoria aquella persona que arrastraría hasta el fin del mundo con el único propósito de que permanezca a su lado, lo cual hace aumentar su ira irracional. Odiaba cualquier cosa que fuera irracional.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir s-sólo a des-peearr-tarme, Morty? ¿Cuándo dejarás de se-er un in-inútil montón de mierda, Mo-orty? —acorrala al adolescente, tomándolo de los hombros y escupiéndole entre eructos sin querer unas cuantas veces; Morty se estaba empezando a asquear por el insoportable olor a vómito que despedía su abuelo, por no mencionar lo aterrorizado que estaba. — ¿Por qué tienes que existir… Morty?

—No te entiendo, Rick… —susurra atemorizado de las acciones de su abuelo, sentía que en cualquier momento iría a gritarle, o peor aún, vomitarle encima; por lo que procura apartarlo con ambos brazos, sin el resultado deseado, espera a que sólo se termine de volver a quedar dormido.

—O-ye-BUURRP-oye Morty, ¿recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos acerca de esa cosa…? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Ah sí, del-burp amor. —se tambaleaba aun sin caerse, restregando un poco su mano sobre el rostro de Morty, éste se la aparó enseguida.

— ¿Es-estás bien, Rick? Lo que dices es má-as raro de lo normal.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, MORTY! ¡¿Crees que esto puede con el gran Rick, Morty?! —sacude con fuerza al chico, haciéndolo marear un poco. —Y como te de-burp-cía, Morty. Esa cosa que llaman amor no es más que una serie de reacciones químicas en el cer-burp-ebro, Morty.—dice señalando el costado de su cabeza con su dedo índice. — ¡Su única función es para procrear, Morty!

—Sí, Rick, ya me lo ha-habías dicho.

— ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene, Morty? ¡Dime qué sentido tiene que un hombre sienta deseos de procrear con otro hombre! ¡No lo tiene! —sacude nuevamente al adolescente, viéndolo directo a los ojos y éste seguía confundido, aún más confundido.

—N-no lo sé…

— ¡Claro que no, Morty! ¡Si la atracción sexual entre dos hombres no tiene sentido alguno, mucho menos lo tendrá un viejo hacia su propio nieto!

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de Morty se abrieron como nunca en su vida.

Antes de contestar cualquier cosa, el estómago de Rick Sánchez había llegado a su límite; yendo hacia la primera caja que encontró, estaba devolviendo de nueva cuenta lo poco que quedaba en su estómago, sin importar que ahí estuvieran unas muestras alienígenas de lo más importantes para sus investigaciones, continuó vomitando hasta quedarse dormido en la misma posición con toda su suciedad.

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Se decía Morty a sí mismo, aún sin poder procesar lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _valgo verg* con este shippeo; y no hay cosa más difícil de escribir que a Rick estando borracho._ **  
**


End file.
